Immortal Pirate
by Suibon
Summary: Roger did the impossible and became the pirate king. On his journey he met a youngster who caused a dramatic change in his life. Before his death he made a secret deal with the World Government. After that the teenager was transferred to Impel down. Oc tries to escape and get revenge. Oc x harem? maybe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Immortal

Calendar June 1520

Today is the anniversary of the death of the pirate king Gold Rogers. Twenty-two years ago Gold Rogers was captured and executed in Lougetown near the Great Route. Before his death, Gold Rogers gave words that shocked the world:

"You want my treasure? You can have it! Search For It! I left everything I gathered in one place."

And with that the Great Pirate Era officially opened!

Among the vast blue sky, there is a red sun hanging in the center. Against the backdrop of numerous white clouds surrounding it, it is particularly beautiful. When a seagull flew pass an ominous building it dropped posters on the ground. The sailors there picked up the posters and read them.

Here is the navy's biggest prison, Impel Down. The prisoners held here are the most vicious pirates in the entire pirate world. Every prisoner here if released can turn the world upside down! Therefore, it was guarded by the Navy's most powerful force. Since the construction of Impel down there has been no precedent where prisoners have escaped This in turn satisfies the senior level of the world government.

Somewhere deep inside the prison

Large group of navy soldiers armed with rifles patrol a hidden area in Impel Down, patrolling with the Soldiers are a lot of strange animals in an orderly fashion. Among them there are humanoid giant cows, a scary lion, and a fat cat…This area is the most secure area in Impel Down. Surrounding by darkness, this is the secret level that is rarely known throughout the world.

According to rumors, the Fleet Admiral spent a lot of money to construct a level just to contain an extremely terrifying prisoner. Outsiders only know about Level six but not of level seven which defense is several times more secure. The people who know this secret counting the navy is no more than ten!

At this moment, the Navy soldiers are guarding level seven as usual, armed with rifles, and watched a juvenile detained in the cage with vigilance. The juvenile has dark black silky hair. Under the hair was a handsome devilish face that was extremely serene. The teenager's eyes are closed and he breathes evenly, apparently caught in a deep sleep. On his hands and feet hang chains of sea stone with surprising thickness. This boy is the terrifying prisoner in Level seven of Impel Down!

" It seems that he won't wake up today. He can really sleep!"

"Right? Since he was locked in this prison twenty-two years ago, he has been sleeping the whole time. I helped carry him into the prison. Don't look at how skinny he is, his weight his really heavy." The Navy soldier whispered in fear of the teenager waking up from his slumber.

The person who just spoke warily looked at the teenager. His eyes were full of fear. He waved his hand and indicated those around him to not speak. The other soldiers saw this gesture and became outside world does not about this teenager but the navy is the most clear.

In the past twenty-two year the navy have watched this teenager sleep. It can be said that his life have been documented by them since he came in, The teenager was sleeping when he first came in and is still sleeping,. In twenty-two years, he did not eat or drink. This shocked the navy but later came more surprises because his appearance remained the same throughout the twenty-two years. His appearance has not changed as if the passage of time has no effect on him. If these navies didn't watch him everyday they would have thought that time did not pass.

In other words, this young man in front seems to be immortal!

For Twenty-two years the world government have repeatedly tried to kill him but had no success. Whether it was using fire, stabbing with swords, or drowning, it did not kill him.

Fire can burn his skin but by the next day is skin is as good as new. He can be cut by a sword but by the next day the wounds are gone and throughout this process the teenager is still sleeping peacefully. When he was thrown into sea he was still sleeping peacefully. The Sea king seems deeply afraid of this teenager and was willing to be servile to him. The Navy finally had to spend a lot of effort to get him out of the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awakening

Drip,drip,drip…

In the hidden level seven of impel down, drops of water dropped from the ceiling and fell on the floor. At this moment, a bare-chested teenager was hanged up by chains. Although this teenager was slightly thin, there seemed to be an endless amount of power in seemingly ordinary muscles making the naval soldiers around watch him for a while.

At this moment, the teenager's head was slightly lowered causing his hair to droop slightly covering is eyes. With a smile on his face he looks extremely peaceful.

Clank, clank…

Suddenly the silence was broken by sounds of chains colliding, All the soldiers were stunned. They quickly turned and looked at the teenager warily.

For the first time they have heard sounds coming from his cell!

"What happened? Did he wake up?"

"How could it be? He hasn't moved for twenty-two years."

" shut up and pay attention to him."

All of the soldiers became quiet and looked at the teenager with a dignified gaze. In their eyes there was a hint of fear that slowly flashed. Obviously, the teenager who is sleeping is extremely terrifying to them. And the animals there also looked at the cell in fear…

Just a little bit of noise actually caused the guards to tremble. From this we can see how scary this boy is. To put it in context, the people who are eligible to guard this hidden level must at least be lieutenant level. The soldiers who have reached this level have a certain amount of strength to give them confidence. Even if they face level six of Impel down they will show no fear. However, a teenager chained up is enough to scare them. How Ridiculous!

The Navies looked at the teenager with a dignified gaze but upon realizing that he was still in a deep sleep their hearts was relieved a little but they never relaxed their alertness. Moments later when there seemed to be no ore movements they let out sighs of relief and continued to stand guard. As they relaxed, they felt and indescribable sense of fatigue wash over them. Unknowingly their backs have been soaked with sweat. And the beasts are so stunned that they are lying on the ground. They almost seemed to be scared to death by tis teenager!

"That really scared me. I thought he was going to wake up."

"Same. We guard this place every day and it's scarier than fighting in the frontlines. Maybe one day we'll be scared to death."

"Oh time flies by really fast. Twenty-two years without a single sound."

The Navy soldiers turned and sighed. If they had a choice here would rather fight on the frontlines than watch this boy everyday…

Because this boy is really too strange and terrifying….

Half a day later. Unconsciously the red sun in the sky has completely gone down. A silvery crescent moon is like a sharp machete as it emerges without waning. Around it there seems to be many white stars. It is a very beautiful sight.

There seems to be a big event happening tonight.

The Navy Soldiers who had stood guard were happy because they finally ended theirs days' work. At the same time a group of different soldiers replaced the ones who just left. The work for these new navies have just begun…

"Oh, Wake up and come here, this work is really terrible."

"As a Navy soldier we have no choice."

"How did Impel down get such a scary teenager."

"Impel down…?" Just as the Navies complained, a whisper came out of the teenager in the cell. His eyes quietly opened.

This scary teenager has woken up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Prison Break

"Navy soldiers? It seems I'm in a bit of a dilemma…" The teenager glanced at the back of the navies. He looked indifferent to his situation.

"Is this sea stone? They really don't trust me. Actually, chained me up in so much sea stone." After a few moments the teenager slowly withdrew his gaze and examined carefully. Noticing how thick they were the corners of his mouth rose a little. It seems like he didn't put these chains in his eyes.

Clang, clang!

Slowly moving, the teenager dragged the chains on the ground and slowly stood up.

"Who?!" The navy soldiers who heard the sound became dignified. They quickly held their rifles and looked around the environment. However, no matter how much they looked they didn't find anything. They felt puzzled.

"Maybe it was just a mistake."

"No, I definitely heard something. There were movements just now." A navy soldier straightened his rifle and looked around vigilantly. A frightening idea slowly emerges in his heart.

"Is it from the cage."

As he said that the navy soldiers felt a cold chill. Their palms were sweaty and knees heavy.

"No! It's impossible. He has slept for twenty-two years and he is not waking up now."

"Yes, we are not that unlucky."

"What if he really woke up?"

The Navy Soldiers felt sweat drip from their foreheads. They were really scared.

"I'll count to three and we'll look back together."

"Yes!" Several Navy soldiers agreed trying to increase their momentum.

"Then I'll start counting." Seeing his companions agreed to his proposal he was overjoyed.

Immediately afterwards he swallowed with a bit of fear. On normal days they are lieutenants which can be considered extraordinary but now they were like children.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Turn!"

The navy soldiers grit their teeth and turned around. Their gaze collided with the teenager's and became shocked and terrified.

Because they saw the teenager who has slept this whole time standing up and he seems to be in a state of recovering.

"Ah! He actually woke up!" A few navy screamed. Their eyes were wide with their mouths hanging down looking pretty comical.

"Was I discovered? How troublesome." Said the teenager with a laugh.

Immediately he stood up and walked towards the front. Since he has been discovered might as well go and give them a real scare.

"Don't worry! He's locked in so much sea stone. It's impossible for him to escape." Said the Navy soldier leader trying to be calm.

"Yes, it's impossible for him to escape. What are we afraid of?"

"That's right! The hardness of the sea stone is much harder than usual. It's absolutely impossible for him to escape."

"Yeah! The boss said even if he has six arms and three heads, it's impossible for him to escape."

The navy soldiers told themselves as they tried to calm down. However, their eyes opened wide the next moment.

"The thickness of these chain are five times thick than usual." Listening to the navies trying to comfort themselves the teenager raises the corners of his mouth and laughingly said," However these chains seem to have no effect on me."

When his words fell, the navy soldiers looked at him as if they were looking at an idiot. Is he joking? This is five times thicker than normal sea stone. Who do you think you are? These Navy soldiers thought so. The next moment the teenager subverted their world view.

"Watch closely folks." The teenager chuckled. Afterwards the he broke the chains off his hands like it was fragile paper. The sea stone chains were torn in half.

Clang!

Half of the chains fell of his hands and fell to the ground making a slight noise and causing stormy waves in the heart of these soldiers.

"That's five times thicker than normal sea stone. This guy is a monster! "They watched as the chains were broken into two. Their eyes were completely filled with fear.

"Call warden Magellan. Hurry up or something bad will happen!"

"Ah, yes! "The navy soldier with a little numbness reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Is that a phone worm? I can't let anyone know I woke up now." Said the teenager. He slowly took a few steps towards the front of his cell. He gently placed his hands on his cage and smiled at them. The next moment a horrible scene appeared in front of them again.

Clang!

Casually the teenager ripped the gate in half!

"What kind of monster is he? This is not a devil fruit power since he is locked in chains. How bizarre."

The Navy soldiers had dry throats and their hearts were roaring.

"Hurry up and report to Magellan!"

The Navy soldiers pointed their spears at the teenager and looked at him nervously. They raised their guns and aimed at him.

"Oh, I already said if news about me came out it will be troublesome." His eyes glanced at the soldier holding the phone and said with a soft laughter. The air seems to have solidified at this moment.

"Shoot him!" yelled the Navy Leader. The navy soldiers shot him one after another.

Bang!bang!bang!bang!bang!

The guns sounded and emitted white smoke. Bullets filled the air and came straight at him. The air was filled with gunpowder.

"Guns?" Looking at the bullets coming at him he said softly. He was calm and felt like laughing.

Whiz!

A strange sound came from the floor and the soldiers widened their eyes. The teenager that stood in front of them became a blur that was approaching them. The bullets encountered on the way was completely avoided. In the next second many soldiers felt pain in their abdomen and blood in their throats. Unknown to them there were fist marks on their stomach. They were sent crashing over to the walls making a big hole. They were completely knocked out.

"Warden Magellan! I am soldier 1234…" The phone was dialed and the solder talked fast not giving Magellan a chance to speak. When he was speaking a gun appeared right behind his head.

Bang!

Blood splattered and the soldier fell to the ground. His head was bloody and his eyes were wide opened as he died.

"Hm, this toy is somewhat useful. "said the teenager with a chuckle.

Afterwards the teenager continued his pace and picked up the phone.

"Hello. What's going on? Soldier 1234. This is Magellan, please respond." Came the voice of Magellan The teenager gently shook his head and shut it off.

"Word Government, Roger….You have stolen my stuff. It's time to give them back to me…"

In level seven the teenager slowly disappeared as he issued this sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Magellan and past events

Impel Down, Warden's office

There were bookshelves with books neatly placed and a big chair in the middle. On top of the center table were various documents. At this moment a middle aged man was sitting dully on his chair. The man had two horns and two bat wings on his back looking very strange. This middle aged man was Magellan.

He is the warden of Impel down. His character is fierce and brutal. He is also known as the strongest in the prison. Magellan has defeated many infamous pirates with his devil fruit. According to the navy, Magellan is close to admiral level just because his poison is too terrible.

In front of such a strong person the navy soldiers in front of him looked at Magellan with fear. They feared that they would anger him and he would throw a poison dragon their way…

"Who is soldier 1234? What level is he guarding? Why do I have a bad feeling?" questioned Magellan sitting in his big chair.

He was interrupted from his thought by a sweet voice coming in.

"Warden! Information about soldier 1234 has been found."

The navy soldiers subconsciously raised their heads and looked at the door. In their eyes a beautiful woman appeared at the door. This woman looks extremely hot. She is tall and has curly blonde hair obscuring her eyes. White tender legs that evoke desire in men.

She is Sadi, Chief guard of Impel down.

"Information?

"Reporting Warden. Here are his files." Said Sadi as she handed over the files.

Magellan nodded and slowly opened the file.

"What! He was guarding level seven!" Magellan could not help but shout

"Give me the phone and follow me." The unease in his heart was getting worse. His feet changed to venom propelling him forward and disappearing in the eyes of others. The soldiers looked at each other, grit their teeth, and grabbed their weapons and the phone and followed him.

Since level seven is at the bottom it was a certain distance away from Magellan's office. However Magellan was able to arrive in not much time.

Moments later the navy soldiers arrived also but they were panting and sweating heavily.

"Damn. Did that guy wake up?!" An angry looked appeared on his face as he looked at the down soldiers. Afterwards his face changed as he looked at the cage and shattered chains. Five times thick than sea stone but he still escaped…

"Give me the phone and bury these soldiers." Said Magellan after he came out of his shock.

"Yes Warden!" The soldiers were surprised to see Magellan angry. Although he has a fierce nature, he still has concern for his subordinates. Watching the soldiers be dragged away a firm look appeared on his face. Magellan picked up the phone.

"Navy Headquarters? It's me Magellan."

Fleet Admiral Office

Here is the office of Fleet Admiral Sengoku. It is a very magnificent office. The yellow jade tiles on the floor look very smooth. Hanging above the fall is a flag. A flag of the world government.

At this moment a middle age man is sitting at his desk and observing various things. This middle age man looks ordinary with bushy hair and round glasses. This middle aged man is Sengoku, fleet admiral.

Ring,ring…

Sengoku put down the documents that he was looking at to pick up the phone.

"Hey, It's Sengoku" said Sengoku with a plain tone

"Navy headquarters? I'm Magellan" Sengoku heard this low voice coming from the phone causing his face to change slightly. Magellan? Something much have happened otherwise he wouldn't have called for no reason.

"What happened?"

Magellan went forward and briefed him about the situation in Impel down.

"The prisoner in level seven has awakened. Current whereabouts are unknown."

This simple sentence caused waves in Sengoku's heart. His hand could not help but grip the phone tighter. There was even a trace of sweat on his forehead. Memories of twenty-two years ago flashed in his head.

Flashback

Twenty-two years ago Louge Town

"Sengoku, I've completed my dream and become pirate king. I thought I would continue living freely but something I met changed my decision. I don't have much time so I want to make a deal." Said Roger after he downed his drink.

"Deal?" Sengoku seems to be slightly surprised by this. Immediately he asked," What do you mean you don't have much time? What did you find? Why did you disband your pirate group?"

These two people who should have been life and death enemies are chatting and drinking as if they have been friends for a long time. People would think this would be impossible because of the hostile relation between pirates and navy.

"I've completed my dream and became pirate king so I have no regrets," chuckled Roger trying to sound carefree. However Sengoku who knew Roger for so many years didn't believe him.

"Don't take nonsense. Why don't you have much time left?"

"At the end of the Great Route there are treasures that make people greedy. There are hidden things not meant to be touched by the people of this world. I touched them so I have brought forward my end." Said Roger while slowly standing up. He took off his shirt and exposed his strong upper body.

"Roger! Who did this?!" Yelled Sengoku after seeing Roger's body. Unconsciously conqueror's haki was released destroying the chairs around them.

What did Sengoku see? Roger had a hole in his chest that was still bleeding. How is he still alive with such a big injury?

"Sengoku don't get too excited. I can't reveal too much about what happened. I can only say at the end of the Great Route there are two insurmountable forces. One of them casually attacked me giving me such a fatal injury. As for why I survived it is because of that other force…." After Roger dressed himself he left the room

"But now let's talk about business."

Said Roger after he came in with a teenager over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Golden Lion

"Roger who is this boy?" Asked Sengoku with a puzzled look on his face

The boy that Roger carried had a dangerous atmosphere that made him concerned and wonder if Roger's injuries were caused by this teenager. Roger was silent and then gently put the teenager on the ground. A dignified look emerged as he watched the teenager. This let Sengoku feel surprise. Who can make Gol D Roger so careful?

"Sengoku, I'll give you some alive. Don't try to dig out his secrets. He and us are not on the same level" Said Roger with a serious look.

"Level?" Sengoku did not seem to understand Roger. However, Roger did not want to explain anymore

"I need you to arrange an absolute safe place. No one can ever know of his existence. Put him in Impel Down. That's a good place."

During the conversation Roger took out five identical rings and handed it over to Sengoku.

"Also, these five rings were taken from is hand. As long as he doesn't have all rings, he won't be able to use his full strength. Even if he is still strong there is a limit. Remember, you must not allow him to get these rings otherwise he will have enough power to destroy the world.

"This.."

The five rings were dark gray. The material seemed unusual. There were ancient glyphs on the ring that made it seem old.

"Don't worry. I know this is difficult so I will help you. Seven days later I will go to Navy Headquarters to surrender and the world government will execute me. You can arrange to send him to Impel Down during the commotion caused by my execution.", said Roger softly. Roger took a sip of this glass of wine. In order to lock this teenager up, Roger was willing to sacrifice his own life.

"I can't do this. Why do you want to die! I can't personally bury my best friend!" Hearing Roger, Sengoku face changed and was full of anger. He also released his conqueror's haki. He extended his arm and smashed the table to show his disagreement.

"Sengoku I don't want to die if I don't have to…" said Roger helplessly

Sengoku refused to comply with Roger's request.

Seven days later Roger surrender to the world government. The World government made a public declaration to execute the pirate king. During Roger's sentence Sengoku secretly sent the teenager to Impel down and gave Magellan one of the rings. However, Sengoku did not understand Roger's last statement.

"You want my treasure…"

If according to Roger there are hidden things not meant to be discovered why did he open the Great Pirate Era?

The following twenty-two years were relatively calm. The teenager did not wake up and Sengoku hoped it stayed that way but today he heard that the teenager woke up!

Flashback End

"Magellan whatever you do, do not let him get his ring back. I'll send Akainu to Impel Down to support you. Remember he can not be allowed to escape otherwise the consequences would be disastrous!" Issued Sengoku. Sengoku wanted to seize the teenage and asked him what happened to Roger that year.

"Don't worry. Since the establishment of this prison no one has ever escaped and it will stay that way." said Magellan with confidence.

Sengoku issued some more instructions and ended the phone call. Sengoku next called up Akainu.

Impel Down Level Six

The whole floor was filled with darkness and a gloomy atmosphere. Unlike level seven which was a secret level six was widely known. This level contains the most dangerous criminals in the prison. Today level six was extremely silent and scary as usual. The prisoners thought it would be another boring day until they heard the sounds of footsteps heading toward them.

Tap tap tap…

The prisoner raised their heads and were curious who came in. People usually only came in when it was time for them to eat. Their floor only had one lighting which was in the center window. No one ever cleaned this place so there were vermin like rats. It wasn't a wonder why nobody wanted to come here. It wasn't time for them to eat so who came?

In their eyes a tall figure slowly emerged from the darkness. His face slowly appears in their eyes.

This is a very handsome young man even to the point you could call him a little devilish. Surprise was in the eyes of the female prisoners. Why would such a handsome man be in this prison?

"Eh? Kid, you're in the wrong place. You should get out of here before you get scared silly. Ha-ha!" It seemed this prisoner was mocking his young and handsome appearance.

"So young and actually dare to come here?! Get out!"

"Get out kid. Ha-ha!"

After one prisoners started mocking him, the others joined in also. Listening to the ridicule the teenager had no anger appear on his face. A slight smile appeared on his face as he walked forward ignoring those who mocked him. His slight smile made the females blush and some of them even gave him seductive winks but he is still indifferent and continues walking forward. He suddenly stopped at the third cell from the end. He looked at the figure in the cell and said," Is this the six level? If so I am in the right place." Suddenly the floor became quiet. Why did the floor become quiet? It's because the figure the teenager is talking to is the most dangerous person there, Golden Lion Shiki.

Who is Golden Lion Shiki. This is a legendary pirate. He was able to coexist in the same era as Whitebeard and Roger. According to rumors he had a good relationship with Roger. Sengoku had to team up with Garp to take him down. However this teenager has the courage to talk to this terrifying pirate. Is he looking for death?

"This kid is dead."

"New born cubs ae not afraid of tigers."

"What a pity, he was so handsome."

The male prisoners looked at him with gloat. Female prisoners felt a slight loss in their hearts. It's a pity to see such a handsome boy die.

A moment later a low voice sounded in the cell. The voice was filled with vicissitudes and power. A strong momentum rushed out proving his identity as a legendary pirate.

"Boy are you talking to me?"

 **Author Notes:**

 **Hi there**

 **This is my first fanfic story so it would be would be helpful if you guys left reviews**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **P.S Right now I'm thinking of pairing him with Nami but he won't meet her for some time. Also the name of this mysterious teenager will come out in the next few chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Releasing Shiki

The teenager still had a slight smile on his face.

"Who else would I be talking to?"

Then he gently placed his hands on the cell and said," I don't know who you are but I can feel that your strength is decent. Do you want to escape with me?" When he issued this statement the prisoners were stunned, they never thought they would meet such a crazy person. He said Shiki strength is decent and asked him whether he wanted to join him. Is he arrogant or just stupid?

"Really crazy."

Even when Shiki heard him he was momentarily stunned. He did not think someone would talk to him this way. Even Roger wouldn't talk to him like this. Shiki recovered from this state and looked at the still smiling teenager.

"Do you know who you are talking to kid? I'm the legendary pirate Golden Lion Shiki."

A look of anger appeared on Shiki's face as if his self esteem has been stepped on. He was looked down upon for the first time. What qualifications does this kid have to judge his strength. Is he stronger than me? Looking angrily at the teenager Shiki Released a strong momentum towards the teenager. This might force excludes black light and sweeps around.

This is black Conqueror's haki (note: I'm giving different colors to rank different levels of conqueror's haki.)

It is rumored that those who have this ability have the qualities of a king. Only one in a million is born with this ability. Shiki is one out of a million that has such ability. This haki is divided into different levels of strength represented by color.

White, Blue, black, Purple, and Red.

These five colors represent the different levels of conqueror's haki. It is rumored that the pirate king Roger was only able to practice his haki to the purple level. Legendary pirates such as WhiteBeard and Shiki are at the black level.

Golden Lion Shiki conqueror's haki rushed out like a black flame sweeping the floor. This caused mostly everyone to be overwhelmed. The prisoners with low will power was knocked out. However, the teenager still stood in the same place. A smile remained on his face as if this haki had no effect on him. This made the prisoner who previously mocked him startled. They looked at him more dignified than before. This haki greatly affected them but this teenager is still standing there indifferent to the situation.

"Your body is chained up by Sea stone but you can still your haki." whispered the teenager and then he said," Are you golden lion? It seems that you indeed have some skill. If I let you out it'll bring some trouble to the Navy."

"What did you say? You can let me out?" After seeing his haki have no effect Shiki no longer dared to look down upon this teenager. His haki is one of the strongest yet it had no effect on this teenager. Ignoring Shiki's shock the teenager extended his arm and grabbed the bars of the cell. He used a little force and the bars were ripped off creating a hole in the cell. The sound vibrated in the ears of the prisoners and their eyes became sluggish. They looked at the teenager as if they were looking at a monster because he ripped the door made of sea stone apart. This guy is not human! Regardless of everyone's shock he walked forward and broke Shiki's chain.

"Let's go and cause some chaos. "Said the teenager as he turned away. The prisoners seemed to see their chance of escaping with this teenager.

Level seven

Magellan turned off his phone and had a sneer on his face. He looked at the soldiers next to him.

"Call everyone to go to level six. There's a big fish.."

 **Author note:**

 **Sorry short chapter today**

 **Pls review and thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Hey little brother, let me out. My bounty was one hundred million and I can be a big help."

"Little brother rescue me first. My bounty is much higher than that guy's. I'm one hundred fifty pirate Bato.

"Is one hundred fifty million so amazing? I'm a hypnotist with a two hundred million reward. I used to be a supernova. How can you guys compare?"

"…"

After seeing the teenager easily destroy the sea stones the prisoner looked at him as he was their savior. They shameless forgot that earlier they ridiculed and mocked him. Now they are only think about getting out.

"Hey little brother if you save me I''ll be your slave."

"Yeah Little brother save me first. I'll be yours in the future."

The female prisoners are just like the male prisoners. They showed of their bodies and prayed that the teenager would save them. After all seeing his appearance and power their hearts were moved. However, they won't get what they want. The teenager ignored the pleads of help from the prisoners.

"Hey kid, someone is coming. We shouldn't stay here too long." Said Shiki after he saw the prisoners asking for help. There was a hint of worry in his heart. He was worried that the teenager would try to be a hero and save everyone. If he did that they would run out of time and be surrounded. However, when he looked at the teenager's face he saw the teenager's indifferent attitude. It seems like he is a calm and rational person.

Now that Shiki is freed it is time to leave. This prison is guarded by Magellan so it won't be so easy to leave. Shiki has fought with Magellan for many years and knows his strength is close to admiral. His Poison is extremely terrifying. After all Shiki is not a logia and can be poisoned by it. Therefore, Shiki intends to let the teenager find some powerful helpers.

"Boy if you need more people I have three good candidates."

"Who? "responded the teenager as he continued to examine the prisoners.

" At the end there are two women and 1 man. They have great use in our situation. You should save them." Shiki looked at the gate to level six and seemed to find something. He flew away and said, "Hurry up. There are navy coming. I'll resist the navy and you save them." As soon as the words fell Shiki sped up to the gate. He then held out his palm and lifted the gate.

"Is that the floating devil fruit?" The teenager took back his gaze and went to the end of the floor. He ignored the other prisoners. Since shiki said they were useful he decided to save them. In the blink of an eye the teenager reached the cell Shiki told him about. He broke the door in half and looked at the prisoners inside. He gave as satisfied nod and saved the three people. The saved prisoners glanced at the teenager with a grateful face. They were grateful but in their hearts, they were shocked. Smiling at the three people he waved his hands and ignored the other prisoners. He walked directly out of level six. The three prisoners followed closely behind him.

Impel Down passage to level 5

In an dark and rusty floor footsteps sounded. Four people walked heading towards level five.

The leader amongst the four was the mysterious teenager that was chained up in level seven. He had short black hair that slightly covers up if left eye making him look more mysterious. His appearance is very handsome and devilish.

On his left was a man that was taller than the teenager. He looked extremely ordinary and had an axe behind his back. He is one of the prisoners rescued. His name was Rat with a one hundred and twenty million bounty. According to him he used to be a supernova but was unfortunately captured by Magellan. He gave a lot of information regarding the prison and Magellan.

The two girls that were rescued turned out be sisters. The older one had long delicate black hair and was tall. She wore prisoner clothes but they could not hide her amazing curves. Her names was Yuu.

The younger sister wasn't inferior to the older in terms of beauty. She had long eyelashes and watery eyes that made her very cute. Unfortunately, she wasn't as big as her older sister in the breast department. Her name was bai.

"hey we told you our name. What should we call you?" asked Bai curiously.

The teenager paused slightly. He did not know how to answer.

"What's my name? I slept for too long I have to think about it."

A moment later the devilish teenager thought of his name.

"it should be Jett."

Bai was a bit angry and pouted. She whispered." What do you mean should be" She was going to say something more but Yuu pulled her arm and gave her a look. Bai became silent and continued walking without talking, On the other side Rat looked at Jett with a profound look but didn't say anything either.

Ten minutes later the group stated getting closer to level five.

Bai looked at the door and said." Is that level five? We should speed up that golden lion guy is waiting for us."

Jett narrows his eyes and put force on put of his legs. He pushed off towards level five leaving many cracks on the floor.

"This guy…" Bai looked at his direction with hidden bitterness in her watery eyes. After complaining she accelerated after Jett. Rat and Yuu looked at each other and then followed along. In less then a minute the all reached level five.

"Shiki should be fighting with the navy now. Let's go faster." Said Jett as he ran forward.

Level five

Shiki is floating above a bridge with boiling water underneath.

"Shoot him down" said Shiliew

The navy soldiers carefully aimed at Shiki and shot bullets at him.

"In this damned place my ability is severely restricted." Complained Shiki.

Indeed Golden lion was severely restricted. The level limited his ability to fly but still the bullets could cause no harm to him. He blocked all the bullets with his haki. On the contrary the soldiers are the ones who suffered losses. Shiki sent their bullets straight back at them.


End file.
